


Nightmare

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak feels pulled toward a potentially dangerous investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

The stairs creaked as they made their way up to the second level of the building. The wood moved too freely beneath their feet, warped from water damage. Zak grasped the railing firmly with his free hand. If the wood decided to give way, at least he’d have something to hold on to. Nick led the way, careful to step near the outsides of the stairs where they would be most stable. The building was not the safest they’d ever been in. It was well over 100 years old, and from what Zak could tell, the previous owners hadn’t done much to maintain the building. In recent years, a mysterious fire had spread through the upper level of the house, claiming the lives of both the matriarch and patriarch of the family. The mystery behind how the fire started was the reason Zak had been so adamant about investigating here. The fire department was baffled, unable to pinpoint the cause, while the family claimed that it was the work of a sinister spirit that had been tormenting their family for years.   
“Do you feel anything yet?” Zak asked, testing out a particularly warped step.   
“Nervous about these stairs holding out.” Nick laughed. “But nothing paranormal yet.”   
“Yeah, me either.” Zak agreed. Nick got to the top of the stairs, turning to watch Zak through the LCD screen of his camera.   
“Just a couple more.” He said, reassuringly. Zak made his way up, joining Nick on the landing as they surveyed damage.   
“Shit. No wonder they didn’t want us up here.” Zak said. After the fire, the family hadn’t wanted to move back into the property and hadn’t bothered to make the necessary repairs. The water damage had made the building uninhabitable. They’d had to sign all kinds of releases before being allowed to investigate the building and even then, none of the interviewees would follow them up to the second floor. Nick had pulled Zak aside the day before, questioning whether it was a good idea to chance it with the structure of the building being so unstable. They’d nearly agreed to call it off, opting to only investigate the ground floor. But something was calling to Zak and he knew he couldn’t ignore it. Not when it meant possibly interacting with the malicious spirit that had supposedly cost this family so much. He had to do it. He had to see if he could get them the closure that they so desperately needed. And Nick, being Nick, wasn’t about to let Zak do it alone.   
“Yeah, it looks pretty bad, Zak.” Nick said, surveying the room. He looked uneasy as his eyes made their way to the parts of the roof that protruded out in unnatural ways.   
“Nick, you really don’t have to do this.” Zak said quietly, knowing they could easily cut this part out later. “If you don’t feel comfortable…”  
“No way.” Nick said quickly, “I’m staying with you. Let’s just be really careful, okay?”  
“Ok.” Zak said with a reassuring nod and a quick, discreet squeeze to the younger man’s forearm. He knew what Nick was saying. _Please don’t do anything stupid._   
“I think we should just go straight to the bedroom where the fire started.” Nick suggested.   
“Yeah, might as well go directly to the source. No need to spend more time up here than necessary.” Zak agreed. Nick led the way, carefully stepping over the weakest floorboards and doing his best to follow the support beams. Zak followed behind. He felt weak in the knees every time he passed an area with a missing floorboard and caught a glimpse of the ground below. It looked so far down and he itched to hold on to Nick for stability. But he wouldn’t. Not with the cameras rolling and not when he was the reason they were up here in the first place. They got to the bedroom doorway and Nick handed Zak the camera, opting to test out the floors himself. It wasn’t even a discussion. Nick knew how much Zak hated heights and he always preferred to lead the way when there was a potential for danger. Zak wanted to protest, but he knew it was no use. And honestly, he was already feeling pretty woozy being up so high.   
“This section here seems stable.” Nick said, bouncing up and down a little bit and looking satisfied. “But none of that pacing shit you do. Stay in one spot, okay?”   
“Yeah, okay.” Zak said, handing the camera back to Nick and making his way to the spot. “I’m gonna roll on the digital recorder.” He said, pulling the device from his pocket. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. “Is anyone here with us?... Did you cause the fire that killed two people in this house?... Did you want them to leave?... Are you upset that we’re here?... Okay, let’s play it back.” They stood in silence as they listened closely to the recording. 

_“Is anyone here with us?... Did you cause the fire that killed two people in this house?...”_  
“Yesss.”  
“Did you want them to leave?... Are you upset that we’re here?”  
“Nick....” 

“Did you just say my name?” Nick yelled. “What do you want from me? I’m feeling energy all around me. Zak, give me the recorder.” Zak quickly handed Nick the recorder, taking the camera from him. “Why did you say my name?...Are you mad that I’m here?...Why did you start the fire?” He paused, playing back the recording. 

_“Why did you say my name?...”_  
“Nick…”  
“Are you mad that I’m here?...Why did you start the fire?”  
“I...like...to KILL.” 

“Nick, let’s get out of here.” Zak said, quickly processing the message and the danger it presented.   
“I can’t. Zak, it’s all around me. I feel like I can’t move.” Nick said, eyes wide. Zak could see that Nick’s arms were shaking as they stretched out at his sides. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”  
“We have to get you out of here _now_.” Zak said, quickly making his way to Nick. “Come on.” He said, grabbing hold of Nick’s arm. He felt a painful jolt of energy as he made contact with Nick. “Shit!” He yelled, pulling his arm back. Nick felt electric. Fear washed over his face as he stood frozen in his spot. “Nick, you have to fight this.”   
“Zak, just go. Get out of here.” Nick said desperately.  
“No.” Zak boomed.  
“I’ll be right behind you. I just need a second.” Nick tried to reason. But Zak knew he was scared and there was no way in hell that he was going to leave him.   
“It’s not happening. I’m not going without you. Now, come on.” Zak said, determined this time. He reached out again, grabbing hold of Nick’s arm. Electricity shot through him once more, but he was expecting it this time and he gritted through the pain as he pulled Nick forward. He was desperate to get him outside and away from this house. Nick’s entire body shook as if he were conducting the electricity that shot through Zak’s body. Zak wasn’t sure how much longer Nick’s legs would hold out, but if he had to throw him over his shoulder and carry him out, he would. “Come on, Nick. We’re almost there.” He heard the pain in his own voice and his stomach turned as he wondered what Nick must be feeling. Nick stumbled as his leg buckled under him. Zak quickly moved to catch him as a loud, cracking sound filled the air. Nick’s eyes filled with horror as his body broke through the rotted wood. Zak grasped for him as a scream tore through his body, but he couldn’t get a grip as Nick’s arm slid slowly, torturously through his own. Zak pinched his eyes closed as Nick disappeared between the floorboards. This couldn’t be happening. His brain called for Nick over and over but his body was paralyzed in disbelief. And then he heard the sickening crack of Nick’s body hitting the floor below. 

Zak jolted awake, tears streaming steadily down his face. His body was damp with sweat as he sucked in breath after breath, trying to calm his rapid heart beat. He took in his surroundings, slowly registering that he was in his bedroom. He felt a warm hand on the small of his back and heard soft shushing sounds as lips kissed his shoulder lightly.   
“You’re awake now. Everything’s okay.” Nick’s calming voice whispered quietly into the dark room.   
“Nick…” Zak managed before sobs rang through him. Relief mixed with the paralyzing fear and poured out of him. Nick wrapped his arms around Zak’s middle, pulling the older man tightly to his chest.   
“It was just a dream.” He said, running a hand through Zak’s sweat-soaked hair. “It was just a dream.” Zak’s body shook against Nick as he worked to calm himself. _It was just a dream_. The worst one he’d had in a long time. But still _just_ a dream. He repeated the mantra to himself silently as his shaking body began to calm. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Nick asked as a soothing hand ran up and down Zak’s spine. Zak shook his head silently, not wanting to relive it.   
“Nick?” Zak said weakly.   
“Yeah?”  
“We’re canceling that Ohio lockdown.” Zak announced.   
“The one with the fire? But you said --”  
“I know what I said.” Zak interrupted. “But we’re canceling it.” He pulled Nick in closer, burying his head in the younger man’s neck. “Please?” He added desperately.   
“Yeah. Okay Zak. We’ll cancel it.” Nick said, kissing the top of Zak’s head and wrapping his arms protectively around him.


End file.
